halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lee Davidson
Early Life Mary Lee Davidson, originally Mary Lee Stewart, was born in the small town of Sainte Foy, a suburb of Quebec City. In high school, she was noticed by her teachers for her exceptional ability in both science and gymnastics. She graduated high school at the top of her class, earning a degree in science. After high school she attended Sainte Foy College, Specializing in Math and Science. While she attended classes there she met Francis Davidson, her future husband. After two years of hard work, she was accepted into the prestigious Southern California Naval Academy at the age of 19. Family's story Mary Lee was the oldest of her family. She had a younger brother, Simon and a younger sister wich also made it in the navy.. Her father Charles was native from Portland in Oregon. Her mother, Cécile Lacombe was from Quebec city. At a young age her father entered in the marines corps and was transferred to the Valcartier military base of Quebec City. There her parents met each other. Mary Lee was born in 2570 her brother in 2572 and her youger sister in 2575. Her parents were both killed in a horrific homicide. The pilot was an alcoholic and that day he decided to kill himself. After the accident, her brother committed suicide by hanging himself. 5 years after her, her sister joined the UNSC Navy corp. Navy career At first her parents objected her joining the academy, still remembering the heavy casualties of the Human-Covenant War. She was quickly recognized for her diligence and extensive knowledge in the areas of space anomalies and physics in general. She rose quickly through the ranks of her fellow students and quickly became one of the best students in the school, a feat made even more spectacular by the fact that she knew little English at the time. She graduated at the top of her class. For the first year in the navy she was send in the Luna navy academy where she tested a experimental ship wich was never put in service. For the next 4 year she was assigned on a UNSC Frigate the UNSC Relentless with the rank of Petty Officer First Class witthing a year, a reccord in the navy. Has a navigation officer in the UNSC Relentless she as the job of calculate slipspace route for the frigate. After 4 years in the frigate she moved to the UNSC Rememberance where she was reunited with her husband. They both served for 6 years until 2601. They both served in a few campaign against the Covenant Remnant. By the time of 2601 and until 2606 the both came back on earth to serve on the Home Fleet and the construction of the UNSC Everest a that would be one of the few key ship of the necros war. Private Life In May 5th 2589 she given birth to her daughter Lily Stewart Davidson. Next year, at the age of 19, she married longtime boyfriend Francis Davidson. Although they were assigned to different areas of space for the first 5 years of their marriage, they managed to keep their relationship together and were reunited when they both were assigned to the “UNSC Relentless”. They managed to remain on the same ships for years, their superiors recognizing their excellent teamwork. When she was serving onboard the Rememberance, her parents both died in a horrific crash. She was badly shaken when she found out. The only things that kept her from coming apart completely were her husband, her younger sister and sense of duty. Fortunatly they didnt have to continue a long-distance marriage because of both were re-assigned on earth until the end of the construction of the unsc everest serving bot in the Home Fleet and finaly the Everest became their new assigment as Vice Admiral and Brigadier General. Necros War Before the Necros War, Davidson proved her worth with her brilliant command of the Relentless. Her knowledge of tactics and physics allowed her to execute maneuvers many thought impossible, maneuvers that would tear apart larger ships. Her superiors recognizing her talent at command, and thereby promoted her to Vice Admiral. She was placed in command of her Battlegroup and was transferred to the UNSC Everest, an . This was one of the newest ships in the UNSC arsenal. She continued on distinguishing herself by providing firepower and precious support during engagements that would have otherwise been lost. She received many awards because of her exemplary service: the Purple Heart, the Medal of Honor, the UNSC Superior Unit Medal and the UNSC Silver Star Medal. Battle of Kanna During ths battle her mission was to support heavier unit by lauch fighter. That was her very first mission with the rank of Vice Admiral. Later in the fight the Everest enganged a Assault carrier in point blank range destroying it using a coordinate stike of Mac salva and heavy fire from the Archer missile. In the last moment of the battle She coordinate an assault over the brute ship destroying 5 of them and dommaging over 14. Unfortunatly her ship was crippled when a plasma torpedo hit the warhead hangar dommaging the near reactor room putting the ship offline for the rest of the battle. When she restarte the reator the space fight was over but she send another platton of marines to her husband in ground to eliminate the remmanig brute force. OPERATION Hellfire The final stand She had her final stand on May 21th 2619, at a battle being fought over Prohok. The UNSC-AUR was heavily outnumbered and the population of the planet had to be evacuated. She was assigned to protect the civilian convoy so they could escape the system. To buy time, Mary executed a desperate maneuver that would cost the lives of her and her crew. Her ship fired several MAC charges through the barrier of Necros ships to distract them and draw fire to herself. Knowing she was doomed, she continued fighting valiantly until her ship was destroyed in a kamikaze run. She died holding her engagement ring. Her last transmission was a message to her husband and her sister. Hero The Sangheillan Governemnt honored her sacrifice by erecting a monument in her honor. On it, they wrote " This person sacrificed her life to save the people of Prohok. Heroes fall to let us grow. Let her name be remembered forever. Mary Lee Davidson, a human, died to protect our brothers. Remember this female human as a symbol of unity between Sangheilli and humans. They are our brothers in all but blood. Remember Mary Lee Davidson, a hero to all of us!"-The Sangheilian high council. Burial Despite her body never being found, her husband wanted a tomb that would contain a personal object. Thus, on July 6 2619, right after the official ceremony for the Battlegroup Everest her favorite picture of her husband was put into a tomb. There, her husband had the honor and the curse of awarding her the Colonial Cross posthumously.Also at the ceremony the song Amazing Grace was played, it was a reference to her crew wo fall during the battle. Every officer of the HighCom were present at the burial remembering of the brilliant officer she was. She was given a 21 gun salute. Her husband said these words at the ceremony Image:21_salute.jpg|element of the 25th Marines brigade executing 21 gun salute for the fallen soldier of the Battlegroup Everest. Image:Photos.jpg|The picture that was put in her tombs. Image:Pict88.jpg|The burial. Forrest-gump-jenny-grave.jpg|Davidson facing his wife's grave Museum of Humanity Few mouth after her death She was presented in the Museum of humanity has one of the Key person of the humanity. Like John 117, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood, Avery J. Johnson and both Captain and Commander Keyes. They were are all presented has dead heros. Observation from other officers Lieutenant General Brad Wright at her funeral. '''Chief Instructor Arnold Johnson' seeing her talent at piloting a pelican. '''Her husband' at her funeral. '''Her Husband' after the funeral. '''Lieutenant-Colonel Steve D. Huang' prior to her funeral Her Husband during her burial Fleet Admiral Jordan Davis trivia *A large part of this fanon is based on a real life person, only the name has been changed. *In Quebec, a college is kind of a stepping stone between high school and university. It is similar in function to a community college in the U.S. By law, a person wanting to enter a University is required to attend 2 years of college. Category:UNSC Naval Personnel